Traditional home door locks require a user to manually set a deadbolt and/or a latch mechanism to lock the door. This may be accomplished by turning a knob or pressing a mechanical button, for example. Such actions are not generally difficult for a user to perform. Nonetheless, there can be advantages to a door lock apparatus where the lock is electrically activated. For example, such a lock could be electrically connected to one or more sensors located elsewhere. If an attempted intrusion is detected at the home, an alarm condition may be raised. As a part of this alarm condition, electrically powered door locks may be automatically set to secure the home. If a fire is detected by a sensor, a different alarm condition may be asserted, whereby electrically powered door locks may be automatically reset, i.e., unlocked. This allows occupants to easily exit the home, particularly those who may have difficulty manipulating a traditional lock, such as children or elderly residents.
An electrically activated home door lock may be difficult to implement, however. The physical configuration of a door may not be stable over time, for example, which could hamper the operation of an electromechanical lock. A door or jamb may sag or warp over time, so that eventually a deadbolt may no longer fit easily through a strike. Such a condition may also be brought about by humidity, by temperature variations that expand and contract the door and jamb, or by repeated use of the door. Moreover, a door in a home may not have a ready power source with which to power a lock apparatus.